The Secret
by vol12
Summary: Have you ever had to keep a secret from someone because you knew that everything would depend on it? Well that is what happened to me. Everything in my life was as normal as ever that is until that fateful day that I met Him.


**The Secret**

Have you ever had to keep a secret from someone because you knew that everything would depend on it? Well that is what happened to me. Everything in my life was as normal as ever that is until that fateful day that I met Inuyasha. He was one of the nicest people you could ever meet, but little did I know that he was about to turn my world upside down. But first, let me take you back to where this all began.

I had never been one for keeping secrets and for one reason; I was always blurting out something that I shouldn't have. So as you can image not many people came to me for these sorts of things, but there were a lot of secrets that I was keeping inside that no one knew, and at times not even I knew what I was hiding deep inside. Well on with the story… One day I was invited to a party by one of my friends, Sango, when I first received her invite I thought that it was going to be one of those small turnout events, but boy was I wrong, apparently more than half of our year level and some older kids were invited too.

I stood nervously outside Sango's front gate as groups of people were just arriving, still contemplating whether or not I should stay. Just as I turned to leave my friend had spotted me and I was quickly ushered inside. As soon as I entered I managed to find a familiar group of faces that I slowly approached. I stood there occasionally joining in with the conversation and then gradually one by one everyone began to drift off talking to their other friends that had just arrived.

The discussion with the remainder of the group came to a stand-still so I excused myself just as the awkward silence was becoming unbearable and went outside for some fresh air. Outside I wandered around for a while until I managed to find an area secluded from the rest of the party so that I could be on my own. I spotted a giant tree and went to sit under it. As I approached I noticed a figure behind the tree, I cautiously continued toward the tree, wondering who else would be hiding out here.

All of a sudden the unknown person spoke, which somewhat startled me. "Trying to get away from the noise inside too, eh?" I let out a muffled "Yeah." He stepped out from behind the shadows, I immediately noticed that he was from my year level but we had never really spoken to each other before. Well, we eventually got the formalities out of the way and began talking. I found out that his name was Inuyasha and he was only at this party because he had been dragged along by his friends and as I went to introduce myself he stopped me as he already knew my name "umm…you're Kagome right? I've seen you around." It may have been my imagination but I could've sworn he was blushing, brushing this thought off I continued talking to him through that night.

The awkwardness of our conversation subsided and we were talking as if we had known each other forever, well at least longer than an hour. I think we both knew that it was getting pretty late but neither wanted this night to end. It was into the early hours of the morning and before I knew it I was slowly drifting off to sleep unaware of the fact that I was on Inuyasha's shoulder. I awoke with a shiver, the sun's glare in my eyes, I was feeling a little disoriented. It was about then that I heard a grunt, realizing that Inuyasha was still next to me fast asleep, my face turned a light shade of pink when I realized the position we were in (my head had previously been resting on his chest and he had his arm wrapped securely around me). Carefully I tried to escape his warm embrace but it was impossible as every time I moved he pulled me closer to him. A few minutes of struggling later he woke up seeing that he was practically pinning me down, he immediately let go mumbling a brief apology. We both said our goodbyes and even after our uncomfortable awakening we became very close friends.

A part and a "lifetime" grounding later, it was a nice day out so I decided to call Inuyasha and see if he wanted to go out or do something, but he was busy. A lot of time had passed since the party and even though we were both still friends I noticed that he was becoming more and more distant. I was as if he was ignoring or trying to avoid me for some reason. Even at the times that I knew for sure that he wasn't busy and I called to talk it was as though I was inconveniencing him in some way.

I decided that enough was enough so I went to confront him. When we met face to face he finally admitted that the reason he was avoiding me was that he had met someone and didn't know how to tell me this. A sense of relief swept over me at that moment but it was short lived as something then felt as if it had broke inside of me and before I could control myself I began yelling at him and eventually stormed off. I didn't know what had come over me but once I got home I went to my room and broke down. I was a mess. I sat staring at the phone for a while but couldn't bring myself to call him to apologise. But was I really angry over the fact that he hid this from me or was it something deeper? I gasped it is only now that I had realized that I was falling for him. I was falling for Inuyasha.

Weeks passed and I still didn't know how to face him, so I decided it was better for me to stay away altogether, no matter how hard it was for me. Day by day I was becoming an emotionless shell not talking if it wasn't necessary and pretty much keeping to myself. Occasionally we would see each other in the halls but we wouldn't spare each other a passing glance, or so I thought but what I missed was all the looks of longing that he would send my way. Our friends noticed the change between us and how it was festering and becoming out of hand, so they devised a plan to reunite us. I received a message telling me to go to the park, it seemed a little fishy but nonetheless I showed up. I noted that no-one was there so I walked over to the swings and sat down. I was there for quite sometime and went into my own little world , not noticing that someone head appeared behind me at least not until I heard a not so subtle "cough".

I looked up only to see the face that had been on my mind for the past few weeks. We were both at a loss for words at that moment and he was the first one to break the silence. "Hey I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kikyo earlier, I just didn't know how you would react, and seeing as though you went nuts yelling at me I don't think it was so unreasonable." Of course I knew that he was right and I was still contemplating whether or not I should tell him how I had been feeling lately, which in turn would explain me going into psycho mode on him that day. So rather than tiptoeing around the matter at hand I was blunt and straight out told him "The truth is the reason why I yelled at you that day was because, umm…well I like you a lot as in more then as just a friend. I guess I was devastated and jealous over the fact that you had found someone else. I didn't actually realize all of this until that day."

Well there it was all out in the open, he stood there for a while, probably not expecting that at all. There was an uncomfortable silence until he began to talk once again. What surprised me most was that he told me that he felt the same way but was scared that I didn't feel that way towards him and all during this he met Kikyo who he admitted was a replacement for me, I stood there dumbfounded. But then thoughts began running through my head did he still like me in that way…oh no what if he was still with Kikyo but all of this ceased when I felt him wrap his arms around me, he told me that he had broken up with his girlfriend only a few days into the relationship.

We stood there in each others arms for quite sometime and eventually finding the courage I looked up and his piercing amber eyes stared back at me. Slowly we inched closer and closer until our lips touched in a mind numbing kiss, time seemed to stand still. We pulled away due to lack of air all I could manage to say was "wow" and Inuyasha just stood there smirking. I knew something that would take that smug look off his face I leant closer to him and planted my lips to his he was surprised to say the least and I took this opportunity to deepen it. We spent the rest of the day with each other and just as the sun was setting, I murmured a quiet " I love you" he was silent for a while and I felt my heart drop that is until he responded with a that heartwarming smile "I love you too" and once again we embraced in a passionate kiss.

**The End.**

* * *

hey hoped you enjoyed that just had an idea so decided to go with it so really really sorry if its horrible lol 

Read and Review if poss!! so that i know how i can improve

**xx **thanks a bunch!


End file.
